


Danny's Sick/Time Off:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cold, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sick Danny, Sickfic, Slash, Soup, Time off, Worried Steve McGarrett, angry, cranky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is sick, & Steve naturally takes care of him, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny is sick, & Steve naturally takes care of him, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams hates it, when he gets sick, He always have so much to do, & doesn't mind doing it, cause everyone counts on him, & loves him for doing it, & it made him feel good, that he could help his ohana out, & just never expect anything in return, cause he could take care of himself, & his kids. He prefers it that way, & if everyone would let him do things his own way, Everything would be good.

 

But on that afternoon, He was not feeling good at all, just plan miserable, He was trying to get comfortable, but it was hard for him too, He let out a huge sneeze, that aggravated his sinuses, & he muttered to himself, "Damn it, I can't get comfortable, I hate being sick, & not helping everyone out, that are counting on me", & he found a comfortable spot finally, & was able to rest for a good while, Then at noon, Steve came in with some of his famous chicken noodle soup, Danny looked at his lover gratefully, & said this.

 

"Thank you, Baby, This smells wonderful, I think I could handle some soup right about now", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he took the bowl from Steve carefully, & took some even more careful sips, as he relaxed a bit, & enjoyed the warmth of the soup. He saw that Steve had his usual worry face on, & Danny reassured him, "I am gonna be just fine, Babe, Please don't worry about me, Stupid Flu knocked me on my ass, So, I am gonna knock on it's ass right back, By getting better", That made the Five-O Commander feel better.

 

"I know, Danno, I can't help, But worry, I mean, I can't stand that you get sick, & there is nothing that I could do about it, I promise that I will dial the worry down a bit, okay ?", he said giving off his best smile. "That's all I ask, Babe", & then he finished the soup, & handed the tray back to his lover, after Steve had made him comfortable, & took care of the room quickly. He was glad all of the chores for the week are done, so he could shift his focus on Danny, "Hold me ?", Danny asked hopefully, Steve smiled, & said, "With pleasure", as he kissed the top of his head, & kicked off his shoes, & joined the blond on their bed, & took a nice afternoon nap together.

 

The End.


End file.
